


The Art of Finding One's Footing

by Justclaude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justclaude/pseuds/Justclaude
Summary: Harry Potter has known he was bisexual for a while.Draco Malfoy is only just discovering his sexuality, and it's all Potter's fault.As they bumble through Hogwarts school life, their eyes are opened as the two boys learn The Art of Finding One's Footing.





	1. Draco's Strange Affliction

Draco didn't enjoy being miserable. At least, that's what he told himself. He was used to this feeling by now. Rejection fuelled by explosive anger which reduce down to pure, concentrated, unadulterated hatred. Thick like treacle. (Stop thinking about treacle, idiot). Draco looked up, realising he'd been staring at his empty plate for way longer than socially acceptable, and quickly filled his goblet with whatever the jug in front of him held. Sweet and earthy, must be pumpkin juice. The great hall was vibrant with life, as it always was at dinner time, however this evening Draco felt no inclination to join in with the buzz from his fellow students and was content with staring at the food he was not going to eat. On the periphery of his vision he could see Blaise glancing at him, bemused by his obviously foul mood. (He should be used to it by now. The frequency of my tantrums has increased ten fold in recent days). Draco mused over this thought for all of three seconds before burying it deep at the back of his mind where it would hopefully be forgotten. Draco refused to acknowledge the fat he had been frightfully moody the last couple of weeks. This was mainly due to the reason he had been moody in the first place.  
Regardless of how content he was completely ignoring his friends, he knew it was only a matter of time before they started asking questions. Zabini was particularly fond of interrogations and Draco could feel his eyes burning into the side of his face. The time had come to bite the bullet before Parkinson cottoned on and then he would never get any peace at all. Draco looked up from the table and tried to direct a smile towards Blaise however as he did so his eyes caught sight of The Problem sat across the hall and his smile turned out closer to a grimace. Blaise was sharp and watched Draco's eyes flutter to the right slightly before fixing on him. "Something wrong mate?" Blaise said over the hum of the hall, trying to hide a grin at Draco's startled face."Shut it, Zabini" Draco tried to snap but there was no venom in his words. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" he murmured before he got up and swiftly exited the hall, glass of pumpkin juice untouched.  
Away from the ruckus of the hall, Draco felt his mind begin to clear as well. He began to think about if and when he would tell his peers what was causing him so much bother. So far it had been a testing year. O.W.L.S were leering in the not-so-distant-future as well as his father sending him weekly reminders that after his seventeenth birthday in June, the Dark Lord would be expecting him to receive the Dark Mark. Draco had always known that day would come but as it rapidly approached the dread he felt only doubled with each passing day. Draco didn't want to be a deatheater, a lot of the time he didn't want to be a Malfoy. The pressure that came with the the name was so immense it even outweighed the wealth that came with it too. I wasn't that he didn't love his family, he was quite devoted to them in all honesty. It was this devotion that made this pressure so high though. Draco was crippled with fear that he would let his family down. None of this was why Draco was so upset, though. That could be summed up in one word.  
Potter. Draco HATED Potter. No. Draco HATED how Potter made him feel. It was ridiculous, really. Juvenile. But whenever Draco saw him he wanted to break something. In fact, lately Draco hasn't even needed to see Potter in order to get riled up. Anyone even mentioning him made Draco want to punch the wall. It had take all of his Slytherin control to not get violent when he had seen one of Potter's mates in the corridor. Draco didn't know why but for some reason Potter's unkempt, wonky, messy form made his heart rate double and all the blood in his body rush to his face. He could even feel his hands get clammy if Potter got close enough. Draco had started ducking into empty classrooms if he saw Potter coming his way because he wasn't sure if he could make his mouth work if he tried to hurl abuse at him and there was no way he'd be seen walking past Potter without saying something rude. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. Draco knew he was probably being unreasonable but he just couldn't work out why these volatile reactions kept happening and he knew his friends would only ask questions. Draco knew talking it through would be embarrassing but probably highly beneficial. Zabini was a git but he did care for Draco and he was a loyal friend. Draco decided he would try to answer Blaise's questions from now on but only if the answer stayed between the two of them. Whatever the reason for this thing with Potterwas terribly embarrassing and confusing and Draco didn't know whether to laugh at the situation or sob uncontrollably.  
As he made his way through eh maze of corridors back to the dungeons, Draco felt a wave of positivity wash over him as he felt the weight of secrecy shift under his new-found confidence in Blaise. After lights-out he would ask Blaise for some much needed assistance. It was decided.


	2. Harry Potter's Bisexual Exploration of Attraction

Harry was having a good day. Him, Ron and Hermione were celebrating Harry's three month anniversary of being an out bisexual. Ron had seemed totally apathetic at the time but as it became part of everyday life, he had embraced the idea entirely , even coming up with a game. Ron would point to a random student and Harry would rate them out of ten. If Harry took too long Ron would use a water pistol charm to spray him, if Harry rated above a seven, Ron would shoot a love-heart charm instead and the student would see hearts in front of their eyes for a few seconds. Harry quite enjoyed the game, apart from when it was someone he knew personally, then it got awkward. Hermione had been over the moon when she had found out, and Harry ha to remind her that although he was okay discussing it with here and Ron, he would prefer it if she refrained from telling the whole school. At first she had frowned but said she understood and gave him a bone-crushing hug to rival even Hagrid's squeezing abilities.

Harry liked being bisexual. It felt right. He didn't think it changed his life in the slightest. Ginny still had a crush on him, as did Colin. Cho was still not interested. He had come to terms with that now. All Harry wanted was to be happy and sat in the great hall that evening, he found that he was. Harry looked up with a mouthful of chicken and gazed across the room. At the other side of the hall there was a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin, deeply uninterested by the people below. Harry caught a pair of eyes sat at the table for just a moment. Malfoy. That's funny, he hadn't seen Malfoy for days. Harry didn't even remember seeing Malfoy in potions that day. Malfoy loved Potions. Harry found himself wondering if Malfoy was unwell when he saw the back of Malfoy's head half-jog out of the hall. (Must be up to something). Harry went back to his chicken wondering why he cared. "Okay, Harry," Ron said around a mouthful of something. "I've got one for you, and you aren't allowed to pass. I'll give you extra time if you promise to answer." Ron grinned wickedly.  
"I swear to Merlin, if it's Hermione I'll-"  
"Malfoy" Ron's grin widened. Shit. Harry wanted to lie and say two or something but this was a wizard game and therefore lying was made impossible. Malfoy was o longer in the room which really was a godsend because if he did say a high number there'd be no love-heart charm. Harry gritted his teeth and thought of all Malfoy's unattractive attributes. Like his personality. Harry always had a thing for blond hair. When Luna had came out as a lesbian, he'd found himself slightly disappointed. He tried not to think about Malfoy's hair and willed himself to not say anything too embarrassing. "Eight." Harry said as quietly as possible. Could have been worse. He was actually surprised he'd managed a number so low. If Malfoy would be less horrid to everyone, Harry would do awfully dirty things to that boy, not that he would ever tell anyone about them. When Harry had finished being disgusting in his head, he looked up to see Hermione blushing a colour not far off fuchsia and Ron on the brink of a seizure.   
"EIGHT?!" He exclaimed dramatically as half the school turned round. Harry pleaded with his face for his friend to be quiet as Ron composed himself with a mixture of amusement and disbelief on his face. "You gave Malfoy- MALFOY- an eight? Are you insane?!" Harry blushed and turned to Hermione who still seemed to be in a state of shock. "Sorry, Harry. Could you elaborate a little. I'm struggling to understand." She shook herself free from mortification to look him directly in the eye whilst speaking to him.   
"I'm not sure what to explain really. I know he is the human embodiment of the word GIT. His personality is quite honestly lacking in every regard with very little as far as redeemable features go. But he's BLOND and he's TALL and he's so slim you could get a paper cut if you hugged him too tight. He ticks all the boxes as far as appearance goes. He loses two points for being a total total egit." Harry had to stop to catch his breath at which point Hermione looked ready to faint and Ron looked ready to throw up. "But you hate Malfoy." Ron spluttered after a few seconds.  
"I know, Ron. But I can't help the fact he's kinda hot." Hermione nearly fell backwards off her bench.   
"This is quite the discovery." she said to no one in particular. "I had no idea you had such a crush on Malfoy." She whispered, focussing back on Harry.  
"I DO NOT!" Harry said, outraged and blushing. "I...just...appreciate the artistry..." That made Ron snort cranberry juice and induced a coughing fit.  
"Come on," said Hermione, mildly amused. "We should get going before the common room gets busy." Harry's cheeks were still burning from the confession he had just coughed up. Did he have a crush on Malfoy? Probably. Was he going to admit this? Probably not. Was he going to pine in secret to see if the shoe fitted? Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoying my shitty first drarry attempt? Show me some love, yo!


	3. A Confession to Both his Peers and to Himself

Malfoy looked up from his book as the lanterns in the Slytherin dorm began to go off one by one. Within ten minutes of the last light going out Draco found himself itching to talk to Blaise. "Don't be Gryffindor about this", he told himself. "Be patient." When he was satisfied everyone in the room except for himself was asleep, he silently creeped across the room to Blaise's bed. Draco leant over the sleeping Slytherin and gently shook is friend. "Blaise." He whispered into the dark. Blaise shifted and a single eye fluttered open. Blaise's natural smirk returned to his face as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" Draco asked, nerves flooding into the pit of his stomach. He could feel his hands getting clammy as he stood over a sleepy Zabini. "In private." He added before clambering onto the end of the bed. Blaise flicked his wand after grabbing it from the side and the curtains fluttered shut around them."Lumos" he breathed and a small orb of white light illuminated the green and grey space. "Sure thing, mate. Are you alright?" Draco flicked his own wand and cast a muffling ward on the curtains, sound-proofing the bed from the room. "Not really," Draco stated. "I'm not sure what's wrong. But it has something to do with...potter..." Regardless of the muffling spell, Draco still found himself whispering Potter's name. "Oh-ho-ho!" Blaise smirked. "I see." Draco chose to ignore Zabini's obvious mocking tone and carried on as if he hadn't heard him.  
"Whenever I see him, Zabini- I don't know- something just happens to me. I want to head-butt a wall or scream or pull my hair out. My heart rated doubles, that can't be normal, right? All the blood rushes to my face. I look like Pansy whenever she sees me-" Draco stopped short. Al the air in his lungs was sucked from them as reality began to dawn on him. Blaise's eyebrows were raised in high arches. "Has the penny just dropped?" Draco was paler than usual and his mind was racing almost as fast as his heart.  
"Do I have a crush on Harry Potter?" He asked himself almost inaudibly, and when he found himself unable to say no, Blaise watched as his friend's eyes widened before a particularly angry scowl broke across his face."Do...do you..." Blaise began tentatively, knowing Draco had a tendency to be violent when vulnerable.   
"Spit it out, Zabini." Draco glared anywhere but actually at Blaise.  
"Do you have a crush on Potter?" He managed before compulsively clenching his mouth shut. Draco started to scoff before tears began to well up in his eyes and his eyes dropped to his lap.   
"I think so." He breathed begrudgingly at Zabini. Blaise was dumbfounded as how to act towards his distressed housemate. "It's okay-" he spoke softly before Draco's blotchy face glared up at him in outrage. "OF COURSE IT'S NOT OKAY, YOU IMBECILE. WHAT ABOUT THIS IS OKAY?" Draco exclaimed aggressively. "Not only do I have a crush on a BOY but I have a crush on POTTER. No wonder I haven't had an appetite. My subconscious has been telling me something is awfully, awfully wrong." Even though this was a bit of a shock, Draco did feel a little better for working it out. 

"No, no. It really IS okay!" Blaise said sincerely. "Having a crush on dudes is pretty damn normal. Even I get curious. And who cares if it's Potter. You don't have to ACT on it. You can admire from afar. I sure did when poor Diggory was around, God rest his soul." Blaise paused for a minute. "Unless you want to act on it. Do you?" Blaise waited patiently for Draco's response. He was prepared for a violent explosion but was met plainly with a small "I don't know. Thank you." Before Draco flicked his wand, breaking the wards as the curtains flew back and he crept back to his own bed. That was more than enough for Draco to think about. He probably won't sleep that night now, plagued with thoughts of Potter in various states of undress. He had been pleasantly surprised by Zabini's reaction. In face, Zabini had rationalised it for him. He didn't have to do anything.  
But as he lay there he realised that wasn't a satisfactory solution. It would do for now until he came to terms with the fact Potter was the one he had crushed on all this time. Draco wanted more, though. Lots more. Potter pinned up against a wall more. Potter pinning him up against a wall more. Potter touching him everywhere with no clothes on more. And that scared him. He wanted Potter had he had never been so terrified.  
But a Malfoy always get what he wants.


	4. The Sadist tendencies of Professor Slughorn

It had been a couple of days since Harry had admitted to himself that he had a crush on Draco and he was getting really tired of his two best friends going on about it. Harry had thought about it for years - two and a half to be exact - but it wasn't until he was forced to put a number to it that he realised how attractive Draco truly was. If Ron asked again he would probably go higher than eight. He had spent all of charms that morning obsessing over the blond that sat a row in front of him, watching the small, neat handwriting print what the professor had scribbled onto the black board.   
He had mindlessly wandered into potions just as Professor Slughorn put up new potions partners for the month. He sat at his desk as the rest of the class rushed to see the list. Slowly the crowd filtered down until only a few were stood at the front. Harry sauntered up and saw the back of Malfoy, tense and prickly. Then he saw what Malfoy was looking at. Balls.  
MALFOY- POTTER  
Regardless of how gorgeous Malfoy was, he was still a total penis sometimes. Now Harry would have to be civil with him three hours a week. This might be tricky, but Harry was nothing but determined to make the best of this. Malfoy was notoriously brilliant at potions. Plus, this way Harry had an excuse to be near him. To look at him. To do all those creepy things people with crushes do. This might not be so bad. "Come on," Harry said. "Let's get this over with." Harry retreated back to his desk and watched as Malfoy's slender frame slowly turned and walked towards him. A curious look was on his face that could have been mistaken for nervousness but Harry brushed this away.  
"Due to unforeseen events" Professor Slughorn began, "the ingredients needed for the next potion will be unavailable until next week." A groan from the students filled the room as the thought of three hours worth of theory entered everyone's heads. "Worry not." The professor continued. "Only one of these hours will be focussed on theory. I thought it may be beneficial if you spent the two hours today getting to know your new partners more intimately." Harry's heart fell at the news whilst simultaneously speeding up and in his periphery could sense Malfoy shifting uncomfortably. "For the next hour you may speak to no one but your partner and when you do speak, I forbid you to be dishonest." The professor flicked his wand and Harry felt a slight tingle on his tongue. He decided to test the spell and turned to talk to Justin behind him. No sound came out and his mouth refused to form the words. He turned back to Malfoy who honestly looked terrified."You look scared." He stated. Malfoy stayed silent. "Scared you might say something that isn't an insult?" Malfoy's look of horror turned into that of frustration.   
"Yes." He spat at Harry before turning red and opening his textbook to an obviously random page. Harry was bewildered for a second before gaining some confidence. He stared straight ahead as he chose his words carefully so that he wouldn't accidentally admit something he regretted, giving the fact he couldn't lie and all.   
"Haven't seen you around a lot lately. Have you been sick?" Draco fiddled with his sleeve still staring blankly at the textbook. "No." The was a long pause. "Scared I'd say something that wasn't an insult." Harry sniggered at his words. "Something funny, Potter?" he asked firmly. Harry knew he was trying Malfoy's patience, but pushing his buttons was so much fun, and so easy just lately. "No, I just think it's amusing you'd rather avoid me completely than be seen saying 'hello' or something." Harry gave Malfoy a sideways smile. Harry looked down at the desk and watched Draco's fingers trace the edge of the textbook page with slender fingers and rounded nails. They were feminine but obviously strong. He memorised Malfoy's hands for... later. He looked up. Malfoy was watching him watch his hands.  
Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his scruffy black hair. At this rate it would be a long hour. He looked around to see what others were doing to pass the time. Some were playing truth or dare. That seemed risky given the circumstances. "If this is what he has us doing for the first hour, I dread to think what the next one will be" Malfoy drawled from the depths of his text book. Harry tried not to look surprised at Malfoy's civil conversation starter. "I assume it will be some god-awful party game." he continued.  
Harry nodded. "My bet is on never have i ever." Malfoy looked confused.  
"Never heard of it." Harry smiled  
"It's a muggle game," Malfoy huffed but Harry was undeterred. "You say a statement like 'never have i ever taken enchanted pills' and anyone who has done it has to take a drink or do a forfeit of some kind."   
Malfoy shifted again but seemed to stay unaffected by the description. "Oh. Okay." He said and the two fell into an incredibly uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the hour.


	5. In Which Draco and Harry Learn to Play Nice

As soon as Professor Slughorn ended the spell, Draco sped out of the room and halfway down the corridor. He gulped in the November air trying to not hyperventilate. He still had to survive another hour and was thankful of the twenty minute break between fourth and fifth class. He shoved himself into the toilet and stared into the mirror as he washed his hands. Potter was giving him some weird vibes last lesson. What kind of straight guy stares at another guys hands like that? Draco was probably over analysing, but it still seemed rather odd. He had to get a grip of himself. If Potter was right and Draco was going to have to share way more than he was comfortable with, he may as well embrace it. He decided to test the waters with Harry next lesson. Sit a bit closer to Potter, reach over him a lot, make eye contact. Eye contact might be a bit hopeful, but damn it, Draco would try. He was going to let Potter play him for a while. If Potter was unresponsive, he could go right back to hating him and being miserable.   
Draco got back to class five minutes early and saw that Potter hadn't moved. Draco smirked and slid back into his seat. Draco allowed his hand to rest on Potter's side of the desk. He also allowed he knees to relax apart so his leg just brushed the other boy's knee. Harry's shoulders set but he didn't move away. This, to Draco, was a satisfactory response and as the other student's filtered back in he chose to stick with the plan. In unison, Draco and Potter watched as Professor Slughorn picked up his chalk and rhythmically punched letters up onto the blackboard. Draco heard Potter hiss as his prediction proved correct. "Never have I ever. Shit." Draco was amused by Potter's profanity.  
"Something the matter, Potter?" Draco flashed his eyebrows at the Gryffindor.  
"Not at all." Potter retorted with newfound determination on his face. Draco turned to face Potter more directly as Professor Slughorn explained the rules. Potter's glasses were slightly wonky and underneath them his green eyes glinted up at Draco. His face was strong, kind, but his expressions had been hardened over the years and he already had creases ingrained into his brow. He looked older then 16. Potter was infamous for his train-wreck-hair, and Draco was glad that Potter had allowed it to grow out slightly from the short back and sides he had sported last year. Brown-black curls cupped his ears and messy strands flew in every direction they shouldn't. He really was a sight to behold and his eyes tracked the professor at the front of the class.  
"Forfeits must not be harmful nor induce intoxication." The professor turned to Seamus Finnegan for the last part. "May I suggest the following list of ideas for those of you who struggle to come up with one." The professor held up a piece of paper and stuck it to the blackboard next to the list of names.  
"Any ideas?" Potter questioned as he turned to Draco. Draco grinned evilly.   
"Yes. First to five loses the game. Loser has to compliment the other." Potter sighed.  
"Fine, I'll start." Draco huffed but didn't argue with Potter. Their legs were still touching beneath the table and the mere thought of it gave him chills under his robes. "Never have I ever..." Harry paused as if to think but carried on almost immediately."...got drunk on fire whisky." Draco cursed and wrote a tally mark down on the edge of his book. Potter raised an eyebrow."Hard to imagine you drunk. You're so uptight." Harry grinned at Draco's scowl.   
"I'm not uptight," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I'm well-measured and-"  
"Uptight?" Harry suggested. Draco sucked in a breath sharply and then smiled faintly.   
"Yeah, uptight." Potter was shocked at Malfoy's open self deprecation. Rather than dwell, Draco moved them on swiftly. "Okay, never have I ever had a crush on a close friend and been rejected." Harry thought for a second and then shook his head. "As in you've never had a crush or you've never been rejected?" Draco postulated.  
"Oh I've been rejected" Harry stated without hesitation. "I've just never had a crush on a close friend." Draco nodded in understanding.  
"I see." They sat in silence for a second.  
"Never have I ever had a crush on a Gryffindor." Harry said without looking up. Again Draco cursed and looked up sharply.  
"Fuck you, Potter." Draco said only half jokingly as he wrote down a tally mark. The a thought occurred to him. "Wait, what about Weasley girl?" Harry looked confused for a moment then realisation spread across his face. "Oh, Ginny? No we're just friends. Plus I'm her brother's best mate, I'd feel really weird about that." Draco was shocked at this revelation.  
"You might want to tell her that. She's been talking about you to everyone for months." Potter laughed.   
"Oh, she's been doing that since she was in second year. I'm used to it now." Then Harry saw the tally mark. "Wait, you have? Eyes like saucers behind wire framed glasses stared at Draco and he was moments from losing his battle and withdrawing entirely. "I won't ask who." Potter said mercifully as Draco's cheeks began to redden.   
"Thank you" Draco choked out. "Anyway, never have I ever been in a long term relationship" He continued. Neither of them wrote down a tally. "I imagine it's hard to date when you're the Chosen One." Draco said mockingly.  
"Something like that" Harry replied. "Plus for the last couple of years I've had a lot to think about in that regard." Harry smiled to himself.  
"Elaborate?" Draco questioned. Potter blushed and shifted, as if unsure whether or not to say something.  
"I can't believe you're the first person outside of Ron and Hermione I'm going to tell." Harry leant into Draco which Draco mirrored leaving only a few inches between their heads. "I'm bisexual." He said in a hushed tone. Draco sat up straight. The Chosen One was bent. Now he had heard it all. This being said, the flutters in his stomach had reached his brain and were starting to wander to dangerous places. Operation-shag-Potter might actually be a success if he plays his cards right. "Oh, Okay." Draco said as calmly and as nonchalantly as possible.  
"Is that it?" Harry protested. "No digs? No slurs? Who are you and what have you done with the arsehole known as Draco Malfoy?" He was laughing slightly but there was genuine surprise in his face. Draco turned to him. "Had you told me this a month ago I'd have laughed in your face." He said very earnestly. "As it is, and I'm only telling you this because you gave me information first," Draco said pointedly. "I'm currently questioning my own heterosexuality." He paused, reddened deeply and turned to look Potter directly in the face. "If you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, Potter, I will ask the Dark Lord if I may have permission to end your life myself." Draco turned away, still blushing, but turned his attention to focus on his breathing, just as his mother had told him to do. When he eventually looked back at Potter he was almost as red as Malfoy had been, but his mouth was agape slightly and was blankly staring at Malfoy like he had seen a ghost. Draco smirked. "Potter, I do believe it is rude to stare, and anyway it's your go." Potter's eyes refocussed and he immediately looked down.  
"Sorry. Moving on." Draco shifted his hands across the desk again and brushed Potter's fingers for half a moment. "Um, yes...never have I..ever..." The statement died in Potter's throat as his eyes ran over Draco. Draco looked up to see Potter biting his lip ever-so-slightly. "Potter are you okay?" Draco smiled evilly around his words.  
"YES! Yes! Thank you. I'm really- I'm fine." Potter turned round to the front of the class again and stared at the wall. "Never have I ever taken enchanted pills." Draco sneered.  
"You used that as an example earlier. And of course I haven't, Potter. They're both illegal AND stupid." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah, well I- ran out of ideas." Potter stuttered. "Your go." Draco removed his outer robe leaving jumper and shirt a little wonky. Potter glanced over and wiggled in his seat. He pretended to take great interest in his sleeve. Draco noticed the almost permanent pink tinge to his cheeks. He tugged on the edge of Potter's robe and smirked slightly. "You look warm." He said evilly. "Why don't you take your robe off?"  
"No thank you, I'm fine." Potter narrowed his eyes. "It's your go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm transcribing this from my notebook lol please enjoy it, it's taking ages. I'm not even a quarter of the way through and i haven't even finished the original. Its okay though, I'm having fun. Please love me I'm very tired xxx


	6. Teenage Hormones Strikes Again: The Reckoning

Six more questions went by painlessly and Harry still hadn't written down a tally mark. Draco was on four. He was slowly realising Malfoy wasn't a monster like Harry had learnt to think of him. He was a teenage boy, with teenage thoughts, feelings, problems, hormones. Harry found this highly peculiar. Malfoy was human.  
"Never have I ever fancied a teacher." Draco asked. They had found a comfortable rhythm and as the game went on, he felt himself relax into Malfoy's company. Harry shook his head. "All the teachers here are either ancient, creepy or insane." Malfoy chuckled and nodded in agreement. Harry noticed what a high percentage of the questions had been focussed on crushes and relationships. Harry decided to take a risk on the next question, being Gryffindor and all and also because he was genuinely curious to see how Malfoy would react. "Okay, never have I ever had sex." He grinned at Malfoy's raised eyebrow but opened his mouth in shock as Malfoy simply completed his tally and calmly stated "You win." Harry shook his head in denial. "No way, you can't just leave me with that! Come on, explain!" At that moment the bell for the end of lessons went. Malfoy rose from his seat as if to leave, smirk bared proudly. He bent down to Harry's ear and Harry shuddered as warm breath hit his neck. "Your hair is sexy when you run your hands through it." Then Malfoy turned and left. Harry was dumbstruck.  
That was the forfeit, to compliment the winner.  
Harry's heart was thudding and he couldn't find the energy to stand. He decided to sit and wait for his friends to come and find him, and if they couldn't he'd just sit there forever instead. After ten minutes of staring at the wall, Harry heard the door click open. He expected Ron or Hermione had come to find him, he even half expected Professor Slughorn had come back to collect some papers or something. Lessons were over, however, so why he would do that Harry had no idea. He heard someone walk into the room and shut the door. Harry recognised that as pretty strange and began to turn around.  
"Don't... turn around." Harry paused as he heard Malfoy's voice shaking behind him. "It's easier if I know you can't see me." Malfoy sounded out nervously. "I had one of the Ravenclaws tell your friends that you were talking with the professor so they shouldn't wait up." Harry was very confused but something about Draco's tone meant he didn't feel threatened at all.  
"D-Malfoy, what is this?" Harry heard Draco approach a few steps.  
"I don't know. Just when I said something nice earlier... it felt good." Harry's heart began to pound in his chest again and he was glad he wasn't facing Malfoy so he couldn't see him blush.  
"I-I've always liked your hair. Since third year when you let it grow out a bit." Harry admitted quietly. Malfoy was silent but Harry could hear him get closer. Harry stayed still but could feel himself trembling when Malfoy's breath hit his ear again. "I think you're hot, Potter." he whispered. Harry leant into his voice, welcoming the tingles that came with it's presence.  
"Just so you're aware," Harry heard himself saying, "The feeling is entirely mutual." Harry heard Malfoy's breath hitch in his throat as he finally turned to face the Slytherin. Malfoy's hair was hanging perfectly over his face from leaning down over Harry and behind the pale strands Malfoy's face was nervous but his eyes were determined. With renewed confidence Harry slid from his seat to stand in front of Malfoy's flushed from. His hands were shaking terribly and Draco had noticed. Malfoy's nervousness dissipated and a smirk returned to his features. "Scared, Potter?" he said back into Harry's ear, pressing his body into the Gryffindor's. Harry leant into Malfoy, ghosting his lips with his own. "You wish." He breathed before firmly pressing their lips together.

Harry felt heat fill him up from his toes all the way up to his cheeks as Draco returned the kiss, hands resting around Harry's waist. Harry's hands slid from Draco's slender upper arms to the back of his neck and slowly up to run through his beautiful blond hair he'd been pining over all these years. Harry received a murmur of approval and Draco shifted the both of them so Harry could sit on the edge of the desk. Draco's hands moved up and rested on Harry's chest, one gripping his red and gold tie possessively. He broke the kiss to look at Harry to which Harry began kissing down Draco's jaw. "Just in case you haven't quite realised yet..." Draco said through a hitched throat as Harry began sucking behind his right ear. "You are both the Gryffindor and the reason for my questioning of my sexuality." He caught Harry's lips once again. "This is all your fault, Potter." He said into Harry's mouth. Harry chuckled and pulled Malfoy hard against him.  
"I'm willing to take the blame just this once." He grinned as Draco rolled his eyes jokingly. "Now shut up, Malfoy." Harry brought Draco's lips to his again, gently opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Draco hungrily obliged, lightly licking the outer-most points of Harry's lips, applying more force. Draco's hands wandered to Harry's stomach, navel, then back round to the base of Harry's spine. Goosebumps were affluent under Harry's robes but no matter how hard he kissed Draco, he couldn't seem to get close enough. He broke the kiss and slid his robe off onto the desk, grabbed Draco's face and kissed him desperately, starting at the mouth and working his way down to his neck.  
"That's gay." He heard Draco chuckle out as Harry undid his green tie. Harry ignored him, kissing the side of his jaw whilst he fiddled with Draco's top button. "You're ravaging me, Potter." Draco said more clearly as his hand slid under Harry's sloppily untucked shirt.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Harry murmured.  
"Don't you dare." Was the response he got.  
"You don't understand...how long...I have wanted to do this." Harry said between long, messy neck kisses. Draco seemed particularly fond of this action, as Harry gently sucked and licked at the hollow just above his collarbone he let out a series of quiet groans and had to steady himself against the desk to stop himself from stumbling. Harry opened his legs so that Draco could lean against the desk between them and as Draco pulled Harry into him, Harry let his hands fall to sit on Draco's hipbones. Without losing contact with Draco's skin, Harry worked his way from the base of Draco's neck, up round his Adams apple, back to his mouth. The kiss started deep but lightened until Harry was ghosting Draco's lips again. Harry's eyes fluttered open, not even realising he'd closed them in the first place and he drew away slightly from Draco's flushed and dishevelled figure. Harry assumed he too looked that flushed and dishevelled, but he always looked that way.  
Draco's hands slipped from Harry's sides and Harry had never felt so cold. Harry hooked his legs around Draco so he couldn't withdraw any more. "Potter, I-" Draco began, but Harry just shook his head and passed the Slytherin his tie, a tired smile on his face. "Please. Let me just enjoy this." He spoke plainly and watched as Draco did up his top button and replaced his tie. He leant down and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips, reaching around and helping Harry back into his robes. "I still think you're sexy, Potter," He said as he broke from Harry's make-shift leg prison and turned to leave. "However I'm hungry and dinner can't be long." Harry stared at the blond as he approached the door.  
"Can I ask a question first?" Harry asked fervently. Draco turned around and gestured for Harry to proceed, smile toying on his face. "Can we do this again?" Draco smirked.  
"Meet me at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower." He said turning away. "Tonight. Eight O'clock." And with that Draco slipped from the room leaving Harry alone again.  
Harry ruffled his hair, straightened his tie and fixed his glasses before removing himself from the desk. Three and a half hours. Lights out wasn't until nine so he would have to come up with an excuse to disappear. As he left the classroom he was deep in thought about the last twenty minutes. That was more than enough to think about for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the small amount of affection I've been shown, it is 100% more than I thought I would get. Even if you think this is a piece of shit that you're only reading because there is a hint that smut might happen (which it will, hang on in there) I really appreciate you hanging around. xxx  
> 


	7. Blaise Zabini: Wingman and Investigator

Draco wasn't really hungry, and if he was he couldn't feel it under the ton of butterflies making a home in his stomach. He had never felt more alive than in that classroom. He had never felt that thrill, even when he had been with girls. It struck him he had never been one for crushes on people. Usually girls would crush on him and if he didn't think them despicable then he'd ask them out. This usually meant two things:  
1\. He was never, NEVER rejected and therefore had never feared women like his peers seemed to.  
2\. It meant he went through girls like he went through socks. He didn't even bother being exclusive with someone anymore. He'd take them out for the night and if they were down at the end of the evening he might get his rocks off. If he was lucky. Then when he got bored of second rate sexual encounters or if they began to irritate him he'd dump them and move onto the next one.  
It occurred to him that maybe he'd been messing with the wrong gender entirely because when he had kissed Harry he could feel every drop of blood coursing through his veins like petrol in an engine. He'd never yearned to touch someone like that before. But that didn't quite fit either because Draco had never had crushes on men either. Maybe he was Harry-sexual. Unlikely, he thought to himself, plus the girls he had been with hadn't felt wrong, they just hadn't felt as right as Harry had. Draco didn't know f he'd be able to give that feeling up if things didn't work out with Harry. Draco wasn't sure where he fitted on the spectrum, all he knew is that he certainly couldn't claim to be straight anymore.  
He'd felt protective of Harry, as if somebody else touching Harry wasn't okay and touching anyone like he had touched Harry would have also somehow felt wrong. Draco had never felt this way towards someone else before and he liked it. A lot. But the idea of exclusivity scared him so he refused to make himself any promises. To be an item. What a strange concept.  
Blaise knew he had a thing for Harry now. Draco promised himself he wouldn't say anything to Blaise until he had spoken to Harry that evening. He just hoped Harry would keep quiet too, although he was pretty sure he would. Draco was so deep in thought he hadn't even realised he had entered the common room until a high pitched female voice broke his train of thought.  
"Hi Draco!" Pansy squeaked from the fireplace giving him a zealous wave.  
"Oh," Draco said, cringing internally. "Hi, Pans." he said, swiftly walking towards the boys dorm.  
"Where were you?" She pushed.  
"Nowhere important. Just had some Potions to finish." He lied, not stopping as he spoke.  
"Wait, Draco-" Pansy called but Draco was already gone. He checked the time, quarter to five. If he had a shower now and then went to dinner, he could be back before six. Then he could start panicking over Potter in peace whilst everyone else was at dinner.  
He walked into the empty bathroom and removed his clothes. As he waited for the shower to warm up, he retrieved his towel and caught a look of himself in the mirror. A red mark the size of a two pound coin was blooming on the parchment-pale skin , around an inch below his right ear. "Utter bastard." He muttered to himself as he rubbed it with his index finger. "Can't even cover it up." He stepped under the hot spray, retreating back into his thoughts. He could try and cover it up with clothing but he'd look ludicrous, walking around the school with his scarf on. He could use a glamour but what if it wore off without him noticing? If anyone saw it they'd assume it was one of the multiple girls he'd seduced who had left it. Trying to cover it up would only looks suspicious. "Damn you, Potter." He murmured as he turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. After he had dried and reapplied his robes, he examined the mark in the mirror again. It was poking out of his collar quite obviously and looked as if it would be there for a while. If a girl had done this he have been annoyed, even broken up with her over it. As it was, he found himself rather attached to the mark. He wanted Harry to make these marks all over his his body. He brushed his fingers over it lightly and recalled the look on Harry's face when he'd pulled away earlier. Like he couldn't get close enough to Draco, like no amount of contact would have been too much. Draco had felt the same. He wanted Harry stuck to his side forever but he'd needed the headspace to actually formulate that conclusion. As it was, Draco could hardly wait for eight o'clock. He'd exited the bathroom and spotted Zabini. "I'm going to dinner now because I'm hungry." Draco said without stopping to speak. "You can come if you like. Don't bring Parkinson." He heard Blaise snort not far behind him as he exited the dorm. Without even looking to see if Pansy was in the common room, Draco strode across the room and out of the Dungeons, Blaise trailing behind a few steps.  
"You look like a man on a mission." Blaise observed.  
"Haven't eaten since breakfast." Draco said sternly, chin up. Unknown to Draco, the head movement revealed more of the hickey.  
"Oooh Malfoy! Who was it this time? Bullstrode? Dare I say Parkinson?" Zabini exclaimed, jabbing Draco in the neck.  
"Fuck off!" Draco squawked as they turned into the hall, a scowl on his face.  
"Cheer up, hot stuff. At least you're getting some." Zabini half jested. Blaise fake gasped and spoked lowly. "It wasn't Potter was it?" Draco glowered at him.  
"Shut your mouth, Zabini." Thankfully Blaise obliged and they sat down at the largely empty Slytherin table. "I really regret inviting you along now." Draco postulated. "I can see you sniggering out of the corner of my eye. It's totally ruining my appetite." Blaise didn't stop grinning the whole time they were in the Great Hall. Draco hadn't seen Harry at dinner which was probably for the best because he thought he may have melted into a puddle if he had. On their was back to the dungeons Draco snapped. "Okay, what is wrong with you?" Blaise turned to him and Draco could see the sincerity on his face. "Thats the first time you've eaten dinner in over a week. I don't know what sort of wonder girl gave you that hickey, and I'm not dumb enough to ask you dude, but they must be special if just like that you're back to normal like you were before this whole Potter thing. I'm happy for you, mate, but please don't screw this up." He paused for a moment thoughtfully, then a smirk formed. "Seriously though, is it Parkinson?" Draco scoffed in disgust.  
"Urg, as if I'd let Parkinson kiss me, let alone give me a hickey. I can't think of anything worse." Blaise nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Zabini. That means a lot." Blaise grinned and forced him into a hug. "Get off me weirdo." He shoved Blaise off, smiling. "Can I ask you to do me a favour?"  
"Sure. Name your game." Blaise stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked along. "I'm gonna disappear at about ten to eight. Can you cover for me?" Blaise smirked and nodded at Draco.  
"Yeah, course. As long as I get a fully detailed report when you get back with all the gross bits left in." Draco grimaced.  
"You are repugnant. But fine, whatever." He was smiling down at his shoes as he spoke as they returned back to the dungeons. "Whatever you want, dear." Draco smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm gonna try and update at least once a week, lets see how that goes.  
> Also one thing I wanna address real quick - for the point of the story both Pansy and Ginny act a little bitchy but I promise not for long just let them go through their teenage emotional turmoil! I just want it crystal clear that I don't dislike either characters and I promise they'll be nice by the time this is done. xxx


	8. An Evening in the life of a Teenage Boy: Gryffindor Edition

Harry didn't go down to dinner that night. Not because he wasn't hungry. Not even because he was nervous about what might happen later in the evening. Harry was just so busy. When he had got back to the common room, Hermione had questioned him on where he had been for the last half an hour and after he had managed to avoid a full on interrogation from one friend, he got a barrage of questions from his fellow roommates in the dorm who could smell the aftermath of physical affection like it was cheap aftershave. Harry blamed hormones, but they were like bloodhounds for the stuff. Most of the questions were from the same ilk. "Who is she?", "What house is she in?", "Does she have nice tits?" Thank you, Seamus. Harry managed to bat most of those questions but Ron cornered Harry when everyone else had lost interest. "Is it my sister?" He asked earnestly.  
"No, Ron. We have a rule, remember. No Weasleys without Ron's permission, especially the one younger than Harry." Harry gave a lop-sided smile. Ron sniffed him.  
"You smell like boy. Who is he?" Harry knitted his eyebrows.  
"I am a boy, Ron, course I smell like boy." Ron shook his head.  
"Nah, not like Harry. Like different boy. Are you gonna tell me or not?" Harry looked down.  
"I can't, not yet. I need to talk to him first. Cover for me tonight? I'll tell you about it later if... all goes well." Ron snorted and Harry half smiled hopefully.  
"Fine, whatever." He turned to move away. "Whatever you say, dear."  
Harry immediately went in the shower to get rid of whatever smell "boy" was. Malfoy smelt nice, as far as he was concerned. Expensive cologne. Lemons. Soap. Skin. Clean. Masculine. Boy, he supposed. Harry like it a lot. He wanted everything he owned to smell like that. The Gryffindor soap smelt like cinnamon and star anise. Spicy and warm. From what Harry could tell the Slytherin soap was citrusy and sharp. Cool and refreshing. Harry preferred that. It suited Draco so well. By the time Harry dressed again it was almost six and he still had Charms to finish. Harry scribbled down the compulsory eight inches (although it was probably closer to seven) from his text book in just over an hour and emerged from the dorm just as everyone got back from dinner.  
"You okay, man? Have't seen much of you tonight" Dean asked sincerely.  
"I'm fine, thanks. Forgot to do the charms for tomorrow." Harry slumped into an armchair in front of the fire.  
"Why don't you get an early night?" Neville offered. "Promise we'll be quiet." Harry smiled at Neville.  
"No thanks, mate. Really, I'm fine. You guys go on." Neville, Seamus and Dean all disappeared up the stairs to the dorm and Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa adjacent to Harry.  
"You really do look tired, Harry." Hermione said in a concerned tone.  
"He's okay, 'Mione. Leave it." Ron said, squeezing her arm and winking at Harry.  
"Lots to think about, is all." Harry reassured her.  
"Oh, okay." Hermione nodded and smiled gently.  
"You can talk to both of us whenever you need to Harry." She said as she patted Harry on the shoulder and got up. "I'm going for a shower."  
When Hermione had climbed the stairs, Ron turned to Harry. "I don't know who this bloody boy is but they must be bloody good at whatever they were doing because you've been floating above the rest of us all evening. People are gonna start thinking you've taken something."  
Harry chuckled. "They are very good at it. It never felt like that with Cho. I think it's cause the feelings are reciprocated more. Cho never liked me all that much. This feels right." Ron nodded in understanding before gesturing to the clock. "Shouldn't you be off?" Harry looked at the clock. Half past seven.  
"Yeah, probably." He truly couldn't wait to see Draco again -something he never thought he'd be feeling- but all of a sudden it was so real and all the nerves were back from before in the classroom. He prized himself from the chair and ran a hand through his hair. Draco thought it was sexy when he did that.  
"Right, well...good luck?" Ron said, unsure of what to say.  
"Thanks, mate." Harry smiled.  
On his way out he pointed a breath freshening charm at himself, and cursed himself for assuming anything. The fresh mint taste coated his mouth and throat. Sometimes he really loved being a wizard.


	9. A Secret Meeting of The Homosexual Variety

Draco had got to the bottom of the astronomy tower half an hour early and perched himself on the cold stone steps, staring out into the courtyard. The chill from the steps threatened to seep through to his skin but his wooden robes fought most of it off. There were a million and one things he wanted to say to Harry, most of them far too sappy for a Malfoy to actually admit to. He had decided on a few things.  
1\. He would ask Harry for exclusivity. This had to be first because the other two relied on Harry agreeing to this.  
2\. He wanted to discuss the grey area of his sexuality with Harry. Honestly he wasn't sure if he was gay, straight, bisexual, or whatever other labels there were these days. He only really felt comfortable discussing this with either Blaise or Harry, and now Blaise thought he was seeing a girl and it was much safer that way. He didn't want a fuss, which led him to...  
3\. Anonymity. He din't want Harry telling anyone about him. Not yet. He needed to figure out what to tell his friends, let alone his family.  
Draco heard footsteps coming from across the courtyard and he stood up and leant against the wall, ignoring the nerves he could feel bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Harry turned the corner and approached him nervously. He had his hands in his pockets and his hair was stood up in enthusiastic curls. "Hey." Draco said as he kicked off the wall and sauntered over. Harry removed his hands from his pockets and pulled Draco towards him but the hands. Draco entwined his fingers with Harry and looked down at the shorter boy. "You smell nice." He said to Harry with a smile before remembering who he was and letting the smile slip from his face. "I need to talk to you." he said. "I've been thinking about what I want." He bought Harry to sit on the steps, still holding hand. "So have I." Harry said, squeezing his hand. Draco took a deep breath.  
"Firstly, I don't want you touching anyone else. Like you touch me that is. As in sexually. I mean- ARG. That sounds weird." Harry smiled reassuringly. "I want exclusivity." He tried again. He closed his eyes and felt Harry kiss him on the cheek.  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Malfoy?" He chuckled. Draco was thoughtful for a second.  
"Yeah, I suppose I am." He said quietly.  
"Then yes. I'll be your boyfriend. Git." Harry said and poked Draco in the ribs, earning himself a glare.  
"Don't push your luck, Potter." Harry leant over a pressed a light kiss to Draco's lips. Draco smiled with half lidded eyes. He took another breath. "Secondly I want to discuss sexuality with you, Potter."  
"You make it sound like a business engagement." Draco scoffed at Harry's comment.  
"I don't like any of the labels I'm being presented with. Straight doesn't fit, obviously. Gay doesn't either because I can't say those girls I slept with were unattractive. But i don't like bisexual because it suggests simultaneous attraction, and I haven't looked at a girl twice since I started-" Draco caught himself but forced himself to end the sentence. "Since I started crushing on you." Harry smirked but repressed it on Draco's behalf.  
"One question." Harry said, looking at their hands still clasped in Draco's lap. "The girls were attractive, but did you feel actively attracted to them? Did you feel all giddy around them like you wanted to be with no one else? Like a proper, fully formed crush?"  
Draco thought about it for a while. "Well no, but-"  
"You're gay." Harry cut him off.  
"But surely-"  
"You're gay." Harry repeated.  
Draco huffed and pulled is hands away. "Why do I have to be the gay one. It's not fair."  
"Stop sulking. You have nothing to complain about." Harry swung his leg over Draco to straddle his lap. Draco sucked in a breath as he felt Harry's crotch brush his own. Harry, now higher than Draco for once, cupped his face and latched their lips together. The kiss was passionate and deepened quickly. Harry gently bit Draco's bottom lip and felt Draco arched in towards him. Draco's hands were under Harry's robes rubbing the side of his torso. Harry let out a gentle groan as he felt Draco's tongue dance on his lips, opening his mouth with his own to allow for better access. Harry's hands ran through Draco's hair as his mouth began to wander. A thought occurred to Draco. "You left a hickey, you bastard." He breathed as Harry's mouth brushed against his jaw. Harry opened his eyes and drew away slightly.  
"Where?" He asked, bemused and Draco turned his head so Harry could see. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw it. "Oops." He said, unapologetically.  
"Everyone thinks Pansy did it." Draco said grimly. Draco returned Harry's jaw kisses, feeling the promise of stubble on Harry's skin. "Which reminds me." He broke away from Harry again. "Can we keep this between us? Just for now? I want to talk to Blaise before everyone else finds out and I don't know when that will be." Harry nodded in understanding but then faltered and frowned slightly.  
"Can I tell Ron? He already knows I'm seeing someone, he said he could 'smell boy' on me or something. He's covering for me tonight." Draco smiled and nodded.  
"A scarily similar thing happened to me with Zabini. He thinks you're a girl, though. Okay, tell Weasel, no one else. Not yet." Harry kissed his cheek in agreement.  
Draco was happy. How odd.


	10. Ron Weasley's Wake Up Call

He and Draco had been so wrapped up in each other they had both lost track of time. On the walk back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry straightened his tie for the third time, brushed down his robes, and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to look as inconspicuous as possible, but by the twitchy movements of his head as if he was being watched, was actually having the opposite effect. Harry also practiced his innocent look but was unable to keep a goofy smile from his mouth. He was officially in a relationship. His boyfriend was blond, tall, and knew what to do to make Harry blush. Harry chose to ignore he was also Draco Malfoy, and he was still very foggy about how he was going to break this knowledge to Ron without losing a friend as well as his teeth. All he knew is that if he did tell the ginger it would have to be tactfully and where no one overheard. He thought about the muffling charm Dean had taught him in fourth year and started to formulate a basic plan.  
Harry was so engrossed with said plan he forgot to think of an alibi so when he bumped into Ginny outside the common room he felt both very flustered and thoroughly unprepared.  
"Hi, Harry!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "Are you okay? You look very warm. Are you sick?" Harry looked past her into the common room, his eyes searching for a different Weasley.  
"Oh, no I'm fine. Lots of stairs." He lied and nudged round her with a preoccupied smile, already miles away.  
The common room was fairly empty, but Ron was in exactly the same place Harry had left him over an hour ago.  
"Ron, it's past nine o'clock," Harry observed. "What have you been doing?" Ron looked up and sniggered.  
"Could ask you the same thing, mate. You look like you had a nice time." Ron wiggled his eyebrows then scoffed as Harry proceeded to slap him across the back of the head.  
"Shut up." He smiled as he sat back down in his chair from earlier.  
"So?" Ron leaned towards Harry. Harry's eyes just fell to his lap and smiled again.  
"I really like him Ron." He looked up. "I think I have a boyfriend now." He spoke softly. Ron smiled and leaned back, hands behind his head.  
"Good for you, mate. Who is it?" Harry shook his head.  
"You're not gonna like this bit." Harry bit his lip and Ron creased his eyebrows.  
"It isn't Smith is it?' Harry shook his head. "Not Colin?! Harry tell me it's not Colin, he's fourteen!"  
"It's not fucking Colin Creevey! Don't go mad like that, someone might hear." Harry huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Oh God." Ron buried his face in his hands. "It's a Slytherin, isn't it?" Harry stayed silent, confirming Ron's suspicions. "Why? Why do I have to be the best mate of the Gryffindor dating a Slytherin." Harry shook his head. "Not here." He looked around. "Too many people." Ron looked confused.  
"Where then?" Harry got up and moved towards the dorm stairs.  
"Sixth Year bathroom." He said.  
When they got to the bathroom and saw it was empty, Harry locked the door and cast the muffling charm.  
"Is this really necessary?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.  
"Okay, if I tell you can't tell anyone, not even Hermione, not until I clear it with D-.. with Him. I promised I'd only tell you." Ron frowned earnestly but nodded in agreement. "Okay." Harry to a deep breath and rooted himself as if he were about to rip off a plaster. "It's Malfoy."  
"WHAT." Ron hadn't asked a question. It was purely from shock. Ron's freckles had disappeared under a mask of pink, although Harry was unsure if it was from embarrassment or anger, or just surprise.  
"We sit next to each other in potions now and we started talking and he was noticeably less of a prick than usual and was actually quite nice to me and well one thing led to another and we made out in the classroom and then again just now in the astronomy tower and now he's my boyfriend and I know how bloody fast it is and how bizarre this is but I really really like him Ron and when I kiss him it feels right and I just want him all the time now and thats it I'll stop."  
Harry had gone very red and couldn't quite remember the last time he had inhaled whilst Ron looked about ready to vomit. Slowly, Ron's eyes refocussed like he hadn't seen Harry since he'd said Malfoy's name.  
"Now I get the silencing charm." Harry chuckled as the freckles returned to Ron's face.  
"I know it's a lot to take in, I'm still processing it myself. He's still a git, Ron. But he's not so bad when you get him on his own and he's not half as conservative as he seems when he's with the other Slytherins. He's actually quite fun to be around. You can't tell anyone, remember. I made a promise." Ron nodded, still half in a state of shock.  
"If you say so. I had no idea the prick was bent. I'm going to bed now, and hopefully when I wake up, I'll still be on the couch after falling asleep before you got back and this will all have been an awful dream." Ron unlocked the door, breaking the muffling charm and exited the bathroom.  
All in all, Harry thought that had gone quite well. Harry utilised the bathroom before joining Ron in the dorm. He removed his uniform and got into bed in just his pants. He was pretty sure he'd left a lot more hickeys on Malfoy this time, however he was careful to keep them below the collar line. He'd basically taken Draco's shirt off, relying on a trusty warming charm and his own heat to stop Draco from getting too cold. It didn't seem to matter how close he got to Malfoy, it never was enough. He wondered how far he'd have to go with Malfoy to feel satisfied. Even the lightest of kisses were so much, but not enough, so intense, but too simple.  
He thought about this as he fell asleep that night.


	11. Pansy Parkinson: Professional Witch Bitch

Draco woke up to Blaise and Theodore standing over him with amusement on their faces. He had gone straight to bed in just his underwear when he got back from his rondez-vous with Harry.  
"So she's not in Slytherin this time." Theodore said with an ugly grin.  
"And she's a biter." Blaise added. Draco sat up in confusion.  
"What are you blithering about, Zabini?" Draco snapped. Blaise plainly gestured at Draco's exposed chest.  
"Looks like you had a good night, is all." Draco looked down and saw bruises scattered across his chest like small reminders of the night before.  
"Oh for- Fuck off, the pair of you!" Malfoy exclaimed as he grabbed his shirt from his nightstand and hastily pulled it on, swiftly and accurately doing the buttons up. Draco thanked Merlin for small mercies when he saw Potter had kept the majority of the hickeys lower than his top button. He shoved on his trousers, followed by his tie and socks and shoved his feet aggressively into his shoes. As he got up he grabbed his jumper.  
"How do you know it's not a Slytherin?" His curiosity getting the better of him as he pulled the jumper haphazardly over his head.  
"Because after you slinked off we did a head count." Blaise sniggered.  
"Only one girl missing," Theo chipped in. "Parkinson, and we know it isn't her." Malfoy felt a surge of alarm run through him, but he never let his panic break through his mask of vague irritation.  
"Oh, where was Parkinson?" Draco feigned disinterest.  
"We don't know. One of the fourth year girls said she came back around quarter past eight-ish looking upset or some shit, but we have no way of checking where she was." Alarm bells began to ring for Draco. What if she'd followed him? What if she'd seen him and Potter together? If she had, she had perfect blackmail ammunition, and she'd use it. He was certain of one thing, and that was he really need to talk to Potter, one thing he never thought he'd say.  
"I'm going to breakfast." He announced, and left before anyone could invite themselves along.  
As Draco entered the Hall, two things struck him; Potter was nowhere to be seen, and even more worryingly, Parkinson very much was. She had balanced herself at the very end of the bench at the Slytherin table, isolating herself from her friends, who were shooting her concerned and sympathetic looks but made no attempt to comfort her. On closer inspection, Draco could see why. She looked hostile, volatile, and very, very tired. When she saw Draco, she crossed her arms tightly across her chest and narrowed her eyes, glare not leaving his face. Draco attempted to ignore her as he went to sit down further up the table as he usually did.  
"Draco," she said with fragile sweetness in her voice. "Sit with me." She ordered. Draco huffed but obeyed, knowing she had a nasty stinging hex she would readily use.  
"What do you want, Pans? I'm-" Pansy's eyes flew up in fury.  
"Do not 'Pans' ME, Draco Malfoy! You have no right!" Draco was sure she'd seen something now, but was bored of Parkinson's melodramatics and couldn't help rolling his eyes.  
"Can you keep it down, Pansy. It's still very early and you're causing a scene."  
"A scene? I'M causing a SCENE?" Pansy said in a shrill voice. Draco began to panic.  
"Listen, I don't know what you saw, but I really don't want the whole school knowing, so please, keep your voice down?" Draco kept his voice low and calm.  
"What I saw" Pansy said in a hurt, but much quieter voice. "Was you being more than friendly with a BOY. I couldn't see who because they were straddling you." She said accusingly. "I got too upset to stick around longer than a few minutes. I only knew it was you because you were speaking loudly enough to be heard across the courtyard. I heard your voice and got curious." She blushed and looked down. "I'd only gone to the library for a few minutes."   
Draco was fiddling awkwardly with his sleeve. "I can't believe you're gay, Draco," she continued, eyes welling up, "what about us?"   
Draco looked bewildered. "What us, Pansy? We were never together."  
"We could have been." Tears streaked down her reddened face.  
"Oh, Pans." Draco didn't like the girl, but he couldn't help pitying her, given the state she'd riled herself into. He tried for his most sympathetic smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Listen, Pansy. I know you think I'm a prick for not disclosing very personal information, even though we are no more than friendly acquaintances," Draco didn't agree with what he was saying, but he felt it would only damage the situation if he were to tell her the sheer volume of his dislike for Pansy in this particular scenario. "But I'd really appreciate it if you could refrain from telling anyone." Pansy, wiping the tears from her face got a glimmer in her eye and an overly sweet smile grew on her face. She pouted playfully.  
"Obviously I have been through severe emotional trauma," she mocked, "so it would be very bad for my health to keep all this hurt bottled up inside."   
Draco sighed dramatically. "What do you want, Pansy?" He said tiredly. Draco knew whatever the deal with Pansy was, it was only her manipulating him.  
"I want to know who he is." Pansy said grimly. "If you refuse I'll out you to the whole of Slytherin." Draco couldn't tell Pansy about Potter yet. She'd only use that as ammunition when she outed him anyway.  
"You know I can't do that." Draco clipped out.  
"Well get ready to get outed then. You have until Friday to tell me who it is, else I'm telling everyone you're a poof." She got up and left without another word.   
Shit.  
Draco REALLY needed to talk to Potter. Now. As he got up from the table he saw the scruffy git entering the hall. As he stalked past he grabbed the boy's tie and pulled him into the empty corridor, leaving Weaselbee and Granger gawping behind.


	12. Harry Potter's Vengeful Conquest And Hermione Granger's Instincts

Draco pushed Harry against the wall in an alcove just off from the entrance to the great hall. Harry didn't have time to consider whether in a bygone era the alcove would have been the entrance to the hall for servants or house elves, because Draco had planted one hand on the wall, few inches from Harry's head and was leaning over him, letting Harry smell the lemony soap he preferred to his own so much.   
"Good morning to you too." Harry smirked and ran an arm round Draco's waist. Draco let Harry's hand sit there but didn't crack a smile. Harry felt panic rise in his throat. "What have I done?" he asked, only half kidding.  
"Nothing." Draco's face softened a bit and his other hand reached and grabbed Harry's. "Pansy saw us last night." Harry's eyes widened. "Or rather, she saw me with a boy. She doesn't know it's you, but she wants to know who' else she'll out me." Harry's jaw clenched.  
"You do realise she'll out you regardless, only if you tell her she'll out me as well." Draco nodded darkly. Harry squeezed Draco's hand gently."Maybe you should tell someone. How about Blaise? At least that way, when the inevitable happens you'll have some back up." Draco nodded again.  
"Yeah, you are right, Potter. It's just- i'm just so scared." He admitted.  
"I know, I'm sorry this happened. I'll hex her next time I see her, yeah?" Draco smiled and gently kissed Harry. "Draco?"  
"Yeah?" Harry looked directly at his boyfriend.  
"If you do tell Pansy, it's okay. I don't mind. Just be aware the moment you say it out loud it'll be in the papers." Draco closed his eyes.  
"Thought it might be." He smiled again. "Thank you." He kissed Harry on the forehead and cupped his face. "See you in potions." He dropped his hands and moved backwards looking at Harry before turning and walking away. Harry smiled and slumped against the wall as Draco disappeared around the corner.

Eventually, Harry hauled himself back into the Great Hall to sit with his friends, managing to look only slightly more flustered than usual. Hermione has an inquisitive look on her face, whilst Ron was looking mildly disgusted.  
"Wasn't a dream then." Ron grimaced at Harry shaking his head happily.  
"What wasn't?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron looked at Harry who only sighed lightly and picked up a danish pastry. "Tell you later, 'Mione. Too many people here." Hermione nodded knowingly. She leant into Harry and whispered in his ear.  
"You're going out with Malfoy aren't you?" She gleamed smugly as Harry choked on his pastry.  
"How did you know?" He said breathily over his coughing.  
"He just hauled you out of hear by the tie and when you came back, not only were you flushed, he pulled your shirt collar out of place. There's a love bite on your neck. Didn't you know?" Harry's hand flew to his shirt collar, that he hitched up to his chin. He'd tried so hard to keep them low on Malfoy, and this is how he's repaid? Git.  
"Sometimes, Hermione, you're just a little bit scary, you know that?" Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and went back to her toast.  
"Just making a simple observation." She muttered under her breath. 

Harry was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room when he saw her. She was talking to Goyle, sat on one of the benches in the courtyard waiting for Herbology to start. Without thinking, Harry pointed his wand at Parkinson and uttered a particularly stubborn and nasty flatulence hex that he'd learnt from a group of Hufflepuff third years he'd heard in the corridor last year. He watched in victory as Parkinson shifted uncomfortably and everyone -including Goyle- moved away from her, covering their nose and mouths with their robes. The hex could last for twelve hours as far as Harry had been told, but for threatening Draco like that, Harry hoped it was longer. No one had seen him do it, apart from Hermione and Ron who were giving him dubious looks, but Harry didn't feel like answering any questions and instead revelled in watching Parkinson run off, mortified and desperate. It was obvious by the pure stench that she'd been hexed, but thy still laughed as she disappeared into the girl's bathroom. Moments later, a group of second years emerged coughing and spluttering after being gassed out of the toilets.  
"That wasn't nice, Harry." Hermione chided.  
"She threatened Draco." He said pointedly, moving off towards the common room.  
"He must really care." Hermione said to Ron as they followed two steps behind.  
"Isn't it awful." Ron bulked. Hermione giggled.  
"I think it's rather sweet, actually." She smiled as she watched Harry saunter in front of her. "I haven't seen him this chipper since third year." Ron nodded begrudgingly.  
"I guess you're right. But it's MALFOY. He's a bastard." He conflicted with himself.  
"I can still hear you guys." Harry said, not bothering to turn around. "You're right though." He said over his shoulder to Ron as they turned into the common room. "He is a bastard."


	13. Blaise Zabini: Therapist and Potter Enthusiast

Draco was sat on his bed waiting for the other boys to leave the dorm. He could have cast a Muffilato, but he'd have been worried about Blaise freaking out and breaking it. Draco got up and closed the door.  
"I need to speak to you for a moment." Blaise quirked an eyebrow.  
"A confession?" Draco nodded once.  
"A confession in three parts." Draco liked to break things down like that. Bitesize pieces were easier to swallow and it kept his from getting swept up in the bigger picture. Micromanaging, his mother used to say.  
"Okay." Blaise sat back on his bed, buckled in for whatever Draco said next. Draco took a deep breath, but his voice came out quietly anyway.  
"I'm gay." He sighed out. Blaise's brow furrowed.  
"But you've been with so many girls." Blaise seemed befuddled by Draco's expulsion of air. Draco had been expecting that reaction, he truly had been with a number of women.  
"I did have sex with lots of girls, Blaise. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself. But it didn't really feel right, y'know. Like a shoe that's the wrong size." Blaise chuckled at the metaphor.  
"If you say so, mate." Draco was surprised at Blaise's apparent indifference to his sexuality, but proceeded unperturbed.  
"Okay, well. Part two. Pansy saw me with a boy last night and now she's threatening to out me to everyone." Blaise tutted and rolled his eyes.  
"Parkinson. Bitch." Draco nodded in agreement. "What she want to keep shtum?" Draco's shoulders slouched and he looked at his shoes.  
"She wants to know who I was with." Blaise shook his head.  
"If you tell her that, she'll out him as well." Blaise looked at Draco. "Who is it?" Draco looked up from the spot he'd been staring at.  
"Ah. Part three." He paused a second and his gaze fell back to the wooden floor boards. He could feel himself blushing. "Blaise-"  
"POTTER!" Draco looked alarmed at Blaise's excitement. "I fucking knew it." Blaise got up and grabbed Draco into a hug.  
"Whoa, you know physical affection is not my bag." Draco exclaimed stiffly.  
"I imagine Potter would disagree, given the state of your neck." Draco huffed at Blaise's comment. "Good job though, dude. I always knew you were a bit of a fairy." Blaise was beaming. Draco smiled back but was thinking. Hard.  
"Do you see why I can't tell her? If she says anything to anyone else, this place will be riddled with people like Rita Skeeter, just waiting for Potter and I to glance at one another, let alone go about a normal life. He is the Golden Boy, the Chosen One, undoubtedly being corrupted by the Malfoy heir." Blaise looked furious.  
"I'm gonna hex that bitch to Askaban and back." Blaise aggressively opened the door and stormed out of the dorm before swivelling on his heels, flashing a grin at Draco and carrying back along his war path. "Where the FUCK is Parkinson?" He heard Zabini bark from the common room. Someone spoke and then he heard Zabini howling with laughter.  
He watched as Zabini made his way back to the dorms. "Someone hit Parkinson with the Fart-Party hex. She won't come out of the bathroom. My money's on Potter." He grinned wickedly. Draco felt a wave of affection waft over him.  
"Sometimes even I think Potter should be in Slytherin." Draco chuckled. He was touched that Harry was so protective, and maybe just a little bit turned on as well.  
"Nice choice of hex," Zabini commentated, "surprisingly underused. I'm impressed. Got yourself a keeper there." Blaise was gone as quickly as he'd reappeared.  
Draco couldn't stop smiling. He grabbed his books and dashed to his first lesson which, regrettably, was not shared with his boyfriend. Draco would have given up his inheritance for a thank you kiss before class started. He didn't even know what class Harry did have right now, otherwise he would have risked missing the start of Herbology to track him down. Draco sighed and entered the greenhouse, smiling to himself at the distinct lack of Parkinson. Bullstrode was also missing. She was probably trying to help Pansy but, as the "Fart-Party's" name suggests, counter spells cause anyone trying to help to fall victim to it as well. In second year, Draco had managed to get most of Hufflepuff and half of Gryffindor by picking on a first year with the hex.  
It was truly wicked. And 100% hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying? This already has 400 more hits than I expected (It has 400 as of now) so thank you. Are you picking up on my lack of a cohesive plot line but then again it's fan fiction, not a novel and I can do whatever the fuck i want, get off my back, mum.  
> But seriously, thank you. I know most people don't read the author's notes but i still feel it necessary to say this lol. xxx  
> TEASER: Next chapter title - Draco Malfoy Says Thank You: Cupboard Rendition


	14. Draco Malfoy Says Thank You: Cupboard Rendition

Harry didn't see Draco again until mid afternoon on his way to potions. Much like earlier that day, Harry wasn't even given the chance to say hello before Draco yanked him by the elbow and whisked him somewhere indiscriminate. The only difference being that this time when Harry was shoved up against a wall, it was partnered with a very urgent and passionate snog. Harry decided he liked this time better as he melted instantly into it, grabbing at Draco's hands as tongues and teeth clashed clumsily. Harry gasped into Draco's open mouth as he felt Draco's hands, one on his arse, squeezing, the other resting pertinently over Harry's crotch. He wasn't grabbing particularly, but Draco's hand certainly refused to be forgotten. Eventually, Draco was the one to pull away, face flushed and lungs void of air, heaving.  
"What was that for?" Harry said, smiling and just a little bit dazed. "You're gonna make us late for potions." Harry didn't really care, he hated potions but Draco was brilliant at it and didn't have a single late mark on his record. Harry was surprised at the amount of tosses Draco seemed not to give.  
"Potions can get fucked, Potter. It's only theory and I know it all already. Besides," Draco bit his bottom lip and curled a finger round the waistband of Harry's trousers, "I have some gratitude to show for a certain someone hexing a certain Parkinson." Harry's palms grew sweaty as Draco began to kiss down his jaw.  
"I always keep my promises." Harry sounded out.  
"Is that so?" Draco said huskily. "Well I always repay my debts." He began kissing Harry's jaw again, biting gently and sending warm tingles down Harry's spine. "Not usually in a corridor though, come with me." He breathed into Harry's ear. Draco took Harry's hand and led him round the corner to a rarely used book cupboard. There was a small dim light from an unspecified source and spare text books were piled high enough to be used as desk space themselves. Harry found himself shoved against them, resting his arse lightly on top of one of the piles as the door closed behind them with a soft thud. Draco kissed Harry aggressively, palming harry's crotch though his trousers. Harry became very aware of his hands, unsure with what to do with them so settled on raking them through Draco's platinum hair and resting them on the back of Draco's neck. Draco began sucking on Harry's neck and fumbling blindly with the buttons of Harry's trousers.  
"Why they feel it necessary to put two buttons on these damn things is beyond me." Draco breathed.  
"I suppose they aren't really concerned with ease of access." Harry uttered, unsure where the comment had come from.  
"Shut it, Potter." Draco murmured as he successfully undid the fastenings and all but ripped the fabric down Harry's body, all the way to his mid-calves.  
"Fuck." Harry managed. Draco gave a breathy laugh against Harry's neck.  
Draco 's hand slipped with ease into Harry's underwear and Harry had to screw his eyes shut and lean his forehead against Draco's shoulder to stay upright as Draco slid his hand around Harry's growing hard-on. Harry was aware that his fingernails were probably digging into Draco's neck quite deeply by now, but neither of them had had the foresight to cast a muffling spell on the door and Harry was sure that if he let his grip on Draco falter, he would moan most obscenely. Draco began to suck on Harry's neck, working with his tongue down to the hollow of Harry's throat and slowly stroked Harry's dick from one end right to the very tip, brushing his thumb over the end. Harry groaned as quietly as his body would allow. Then, without warning, Draco let go of Harry and pulled his underwear down to meet his trousers, leaving his dick exposed. Without so much as a word, Draco dropped to his knees. Harry's eyes sprang open in surprise.  
"Really?" Harry said in disbelief.  
"This is still thank you." Draco smirked and turned his attention back to Harry's dick. Draco ran his tongue over the head of Harry's member, smiling when Harry's hips tried to buck, but Malfoy's strong hands held them in place. Harry's hands shot back to Draco's hair as warm pleasure coursed through his body. Draco let Harry's dick loll in his mouth, resting the underside of it on his tongue. Then he gently sucked Harry in, taking him as deeply as he dare before he would gag. Harry tensed in response as Draco began to move, bobbing his head, each time sliding Harry just slightly deeper. After what felt like both a million years and no time whatsoever simultaneously, Harry's hands tightened his Draco's hair as the sensation began to build in his lower abdomen. The pleasure had twisted and turned around itself what felt like indefinitely. Harry groaned throatily as he felt all his muscles clench as a final crash of bliss hit him like a wall as he came into Draco's mouth. Hot spurts hit the back of Draco's throat, making him gag, but successfully swallowed regardless and he gently retracted from Harry's body. He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve before standing and kissing Harry with an open mouth.  
It tasted as it smelt, as Harry found out. Salty but still managing to taste bitter. It tasted like sex, funnily enough. Harry pulled his pants back up and refastened his trousers.  
"If this is just for hexing Parkinson, I should do nice things for you more often." Harry kissed Draco again, only much more chaste.  
"You were right, Potter. We are late for Potions."  
"Potions can get fucked." Harry slid his arms around Draco's waist and kissed his mouth, his jaw, his cheek, his neck. "This is nice." He said dopily. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"You utter sop." Harry chuckled and bit down where he was currently kissing over a tendon in Draco's neck. "Ow." Draco protested but didn't pull away. Instead he linked his arms around the back of Harry's head and Harry smiled as Draco arched into each of his little nips and sucks. One of Harry's hands wriggled in between them to relieve Draco of his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt, revealing the pale outline of his exquisite collar bones and the flanks of his shoulders. Harry lightly ran his tongue down Draco's neck, sucking at the hollow of his throat.  
"Why do you have such an affinity to my neck?" Draco said with genuine curiosity.  
"I can smell you better this way." Harry realised that might sound a bit weird but didn't take it back because it wasn't untrue. "Plus you're hot without your shirt done up so rigidly." Draco seemed satisfied with the answer and sank back into the sensation of Harry kiss life into him. Harry's mind was clear. All his attention was on the boy stood before him.  
He was so wrapped up in Draco he almost didn't register the cupboard door opening to a very red, very mortified Ron Weasley.  
"They're in here, Hermione." Ron choked oh his words. Draco flinched at the sound but didn't retract from Harry.  
"By the way," he whispered into Harry's ear as he did up his shirt, "Blaise knows everything." He smiled as Harry grinned.  
"I'm glad you told someone." Harry said cheerily at his tousled boyfriend.  
"HARRY!" Hermione all but shouted from the doorway. "Everyone is saying you and Draco never turned up for class." Draco turned to the frizzy girl with her hands on her hips.  
"I'm afraid that's my fault, actually." he said cooly. Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
"Care to elaborate." She got out eventually, still with her nose in the air, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
"Well," smirked Draco. Harry was blushing furiously. "I had to say thank you, you see."


	15. Cupboard Round Two: This Time It's Personal a.k.a Harry Potter is Kinky

Within the small group that knew, Draco quite liked being open about Harry. He liked sitting in the library with Harry by his side, mouthing the most disgusting things they could think of at each other rather than catch up on potions theory. He especially liked Harry's hand trailing up his thigh and resting there as he wrote, and he really REALLY enjoyed the look on Weasley's face when he realised. Draco liked Harry lean over him to "copy his work" but linger slightly too long for the action to be purely functional. Draco liked all the little "isms" that came from being in a couple. Hand holding, hair touching, getting comforted by how the other smells- not that Harry was ever to find out about that. He liked knowing Harry's eyes were on him as he wrote and that if he were to look back, Harry would wink or bite his lip or mouth something obscene to make Draco blush.   
Draco liked being with Harry. More than he liked a lot of things.  
It felt nice to give a blowjob for once. The cupboard event had happened almost a full week ago and he still had the same thrill thinking about it. He was so turned on at being able to have that sort of control over Harry and the ability to make Harry come like that, he'd almost came himself. He was glad he hadn't otherwise he wouldn't have felt clean all day and he knew Zabini would notice in the shower if he had his own cum drying on his leg. He'd have never heard the last of it.   
Draco had had a really good day and as dinner time rolled around, the urge to just be out about being with Harry was growing exponentially. He wanted to sit with Harry to eat, he wanted to show Harry the dungeons, the dorm, his bed (for more than one reason). Draco wanted normality rather than this secrecy all the time.   
But he couldn't have it, not yet. Besides having Harry all to himself like a dirty secret made him feel scandalous and sexy. That was exciting. He'd have to tell his mother before anyone else. He didn't want her finding out via the papers.  
"Harry," he asked into the silence of the empty library.  
"Mhm?"  
"I need to tell my mother."  
"Okay, why don't you write to her tonight?" Harry's hand rubbed Draco's knee from under the table. Draco nodded in agreement.  
"That's what I was thinking." The was a pause. "I don't think she'll take it very well. She's still discussing an arranged marriage with Greengrass." Harry tutted and frowned.  
"That doesn't seem fair." Draco shrugged with a neutral expression but his voice was hoarse.  
"I'm scared." He admitted. "I've so much to lose." Harry's hand squeezed Draco's knee and put his quill down, looking directly at his boyfriend. "I could be disowned for this. It wouldn't be the first time a pureblood has been ostracised for their sexuality, and they weren't dating the "Chosen One". Draco gave a sarcastic snort. Harry looked down at his paper.  
"What do you need me to do, Draco?"  
"I'm not giving you up, Potter, if that's what you're thinking." Harry smiled sadly.  
"Whatever you need. Just ask."  
What I need," Draco forced himself to stop fretting and enjoy his boyfriend's company for a while, "is something to take my mind off the whole thing." Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco smiled wickedly. "Think you can manage that, Potter?" He said, scooting closer to Harry. "I'm getting really fed up of hiding." He said in a hushed voice.  
"Me too. But anything public would put us on the front page." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, let's go find that cupboard again. But i'm writing to my mother tonight because tomorrow morning you're sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast." Draco yanked Harry out of the library, managing to avoid 99% of people on account of dinner already having started.   
By the time they found it, Harry was practically carrying Draco, who had his hands latched around Harry's neck. Draco found himself as the one being pushed up against the stacks of books for a change.  
"Well, well, well, Mr Potter." Draco drawled against Harry's mouth.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry growled and kissed him violently, biting down on Draco's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Draco could taste the copped tang and the wetness of his lips but couldn't find it in him to care because-  
-OH MERLIN, Potter's hands were in his trousers.  
Harry hungrily nipped and bit at Draco's mouth, zealously tasting him with his tongue. Draco was already painfully hard, and as Potter palmed him through the soft cotton of his underwear, he could feel himself become slick with precum. Draco could feel a moan building in his throat as Harry sloppily undid his school trousers, but rather than demean himself, talked over it, best he could.  
"Fuck-" he whimpered at Harry's touch. Harry was focussed on the task at hand but hastily looked up from Draco's crotch to give him a wet and passionate kiss. "You're so hot." Draco managed as Harry pulled down his underwear and continued to lazily grab at Draco's dick, purposefully not touching the tip so the pleasure was slow moving and dim. Harry smirked at Draco's pleading face and stopped touching Draco altogether.  
"Bastard." Draco said, cracking one eye open that he hadn't realised he'd closed. Harry smirked as he knelt down in from of Draco and licked the precum off the tip of Draco's prick. His mouth slid over the head and he sucked very gently. Draco's hips bucked but rather than hold him in place, Harry just let his jaw go slack as Draco began to fuck his mouth. Draco couldn't hold back any longer as he stuck his hands into Harry's hair to keep Harry steady. He coursed forward, feeling Harry's hot mouth envelope him tightly.  
"Oh Merlin." He cursed to himself and pushed deeper. Surprisingly, Harry didn't gag so with newfound confidence, Draco began to rock on his heels, small in and out movements that sent shivers to run though his whole body.  
"Oh- Fuck." Harry began to swirl his tongue, not moving the rest of his head at all. Draco appreciated being given full control like this. Harry's hands began to rub Draco's thighs, coming to rest on his bare arse. Draco's movements became jerky as he reached climax, but still Harry didn't gag as Draco came down his throat and Draco had to lean on arm against the text books to stop from falling over. Harry swallowed and pulled away from Draco, still smirking.  
"What are you smiling at?" Draco jested, pulling his trousers back on.  
"Your cum face is so hot I nearly jizzed all over myself." Harry got up and planted another wet kiss on Draco.  
"You're hot when you're horny. I like being in control like that." He added, cupping Harry's arse. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and looked into his face, sincerity reentering his features.  
"Do you want me to help you write to your mum?" He said, nipping at Draco's ear lightly. Draco shook his head and smiled.  
Harry's eyes were so kind. His face was always so open and readable. But these of his jaw and the crease of his brow revealed the level of grief and pain under the surface.  
"Probably best I do it on my own. I'm gonna have to be quite Slytherin about this." He paused, unsure whether he should say his next sentence. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Harry's cheeks turned pink and he looked into the text books to one side.  
"Thank you-" He said shyly. "It's funny to be complimented so sincerely by someone I find so attractive." He let out a breathy laugh and looked back at Draco.  
"I mean it." Draco pushed. "You're so perfect." Draco never said this to girls he dated. It was horrid but they were more likely to not realise he was fucking them over if they weren't overly confident in themselves. Draco didn't want that this time round. He wanted a mutual understanding of how beautiful Harry was. It felt important.  
Before Harry could argue, Draco pressed their lips together.   
"We should go. Dinner will be over soon. People will start to talk." Harry nodded.  
"Okay."  
"I meant what I said, Potter. You're sitting with me at breakfast." Draco smiled. "Wait for me outside the great hall?" Harry nodded and gave Draco one last kiss.  
"I've got to go. See you tomorrow." He backed out of the cupboard, biting his bottom lip. Draco smiled tiredly as he watched his boyfriend disappear.


	16. This Show Was A Pansy Parkinson Production

Harry stood outside the double doors impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to show up. Draco hadn't specified what time so Harry had had to guess what time Draco would arrive. Harry imagined early, Draco was always there by the time Harry had come down for breakfast, but knowing Draco he'd probably take an extra long time just to make Harry wait. Ron and Hermione had ditched him within five minutes of arriving and headed in to fill their faces.  
Harry's legs had started to aches. He'd been out there for almost half an hour by then. Just as he began to consider leaving the bastard and joining his friends, Harry saw the familiar blond mop bob round the corner. Draco's swagger seemed particularly obnoxious that morning and his smirk spread to his eyes when he saw a bored looking Harry leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, scowl going strong. Blaise, who was flanking Draco sniggered at Harry's very unamused face.  
"Potter!" Draco said enthusiastically as he approached Harry.  
"Took your time." Harry kicked off the wall and tried very hard to keep the smile off his face as Draco wound an arm around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"I owled my mother," Draco enthused, "We can be as gay as you like."  
Harry slung his arm around Draco's neck and kissed him playfully as Draco dragged him into the great hall. Blaise made fake gagging sounds as he followed behind but even his worst attempts just made them all laugh.  
"Shut it Zabini!' Draco laughed as they made their way to the Slytherin table. Most of the house was already there but Draco's spaces remained.  
"They really do respect you, don't they?" Harry mused.  
"Fear him, more like." Blaise jabbed. Harry rolled his eyes and plonked down on the bench next to Draco.  
"What's that face for, Potter? I'm really intimidating, I'll have you know." Draco said with his nose in the air.  
"Ahh, well obviously." Harry jested. "Except when you're having your dick s-" Draco prodded him in the ribs.  
"One more word from you and you're dead, Potter." Draco spat. Harry just bit his lip and flashed his eyebrows at him. There was nothing more attractive than a riled up Malfoy. Draco just looked more infuriated by Harry's reaction. "Damn you, Potter." He muttered before covering his lap with his robes. Harry snorted. He'd given Draco a hard on at eight thirty a.m. and he hadn't even touched him.  
"When you two have stopped flirting, Parkinson at three o'clock." Zabini gestured with his head. Harry glanced over and then was unable to figure out if he was meant to look away or not. Pansy was stood at the foot of the table, arms down at her sides. She looked unwell, lip and clammy. Her face was a shade darker than crimson, eyes watery. She looked devastated.  
And FURIOUS.  
Harry had never seen anyone look that angry. He had met Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had been in his MIND and even he hadn't looked that angry. In fact, given the choice, Harry would rather face him right now because at least he'd know what to expect and he wouldn't feel like an arsehole whilst doing it. And at least Lord Voldemort isn't gobby or a bitch and Harry didn't suppose he'd threaten to out Draco either. It was too early for this. Harry looked down hoping that if he ignored the problem then the problem would piss off. His eyes wandered to Draco, pinned under Pansy's stare. Draco squeeze Harry's hand reassuringly and winked.  
"How are we playing this?" Harry asked tentatively.  
"She's gonna be a bitch no matter what you do. Don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite." Harry nodded and let go of the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.  
"Okay, but I see why you panicked before." Draco chuckled as Harry squirmed under Pansy's glare as she began to approach.  
"Didn't have you down as a poof as well. Trust our luck to have to rely on a poof as our saviour." She spat at Harry. A few heads turned to watch the commotion and the whispering began. Harry was used to it. He hardly even flinched.  
"Nice, Pans. Really mature." Draco chided. Pansy flashed her eyes at him but bit her tongue. "You knew i was seeing someone, Pansy. You're just sour because your blackmail didn't work. Everyone important already knows." Pansy's head whipped to Blaise.  
"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"  
Blaise scoffed. "It's none of your business, Pans. Even if I did know, it wasn't my place to spread it." Pansy's attention returned to Draco.  
"But you hate him. Why him? Why are you doing this to me?" Pansy was trembling like she might explode. Harry was actually kind of enjoying the spectacle. Plus, he felt quite smug that he got Draco and she would have to watch. From a distance. A really, really big distance.  
"You're taking this far too personally, Pansy. It really has nothing to do with you. We have never been together and we aren't going to be."  
Pansy scoffed through her tears. "Oh right. Okay, I see how it is." Now it was Harry's turn. "What did you do? Love potion or something? He's never shown interest in boys and then all of a sudden he's dating you. Are you some kind of backwards prostitute or something?" Blaise put his head on the table and sighed.  
"Pansyyyyy." Blaise whined."Why are you doing this? Why are you being so difficult? I know you had your little heart set on the Slytherin prince but you can't have him so slither off and find someone else to dote on because you're making yourself look like a right arsehole, and if you're not careful you'll scare every other pureblooded Slytherin boy off and then what would your father say, hm? Come back when you're ready to be less of a bitch." Pansy started like she was going to say something else but instead stamped her foot and span around, leaving the great hall in a flurry of tears. The three sat in silence for a second, trying to process the last few minutes.  
"She probably just realised it was Harry who hexed her." Blaise said round his croissant.  
"Yeah, Draco already said thanks for that." Harry cackled know that the silence had lifted. He looked up at draco who was still quiet.  
"You okay, mate?" Blaise crossed his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, just half expecting a response from my mother this morning and I'm not sold that she'll be over the moon at my defiance. My defiance being Potter." Blaise sniggered and Harry smiled but he felt nervous for Draco.  
They needn't have worried though, Owls came and went without any sign of response, Draco's owl left nothing but a newspaper.  
"I can't help feeling relieved." Draco said as he unravelled his newspaper. "I imagine I'll get both barrels tomorrow instead." Harry leant into Draco's shoulder, half for the physical affection, half to read the paper simultaneously to his boyfriend. He was vaguely surprised not to see his own face on the front cover, however he supposed this was his calm before the storm moment that over the years he had learnt to savour.  
"Draco?" He asked with a smile oh his face and an idea forming in his head.  
"Mhm?" Draco looked up from his paper.  
"This is probably the last day before our lives get shaken up for a while." Draco looked at him inquisitively.  
"Your point being?" Harry's smile widened.  
"Would you do me the honour of being as disgustingly publicly affectionate as possible today because we might not get the chance again?" Draco considered his answer before proceeding to calmly fold his newspaper and stifle a laugh at Blaise's evil grin. Then, before Harry could ask him for his answer, he caught his mouth with his own and pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. Draco tasted like toast and toothpaste and it was wonderful. Harry scooted up the bench towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. At Blaise's wolf-whistle they broke apart and were affronted by several Slytherin stares as well as a few claps from what Harry assumed was the Gryffindor table.  
"Yes Harry." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "I'd love to." Before pulling Harry back into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi fellow users! Hope you're enjoying. Leave me a comment telling me how great I am! (not really, unless of course you want to in which case who am I to stop you lol) much love xxx


	17. Exhibitionism 101

Draco had taken Harry's request very seriously and, as with everything they did, had turned the whole thing into a competition. Each time they would start anything, Draco would push Harry to go a step further until one backed out. "Gay chicken with a twist" he'd called it. It wasn't even lunchtime and Harry already had a sizeable hickey appearing on his lower jaw which Draco was particularly proud of. Poor Professor Sprout had almost dropped her potting compost when she'd walked in on them in the greenhouse.  
The audience had only spurred Draco on, heightening the stakes of the competition somewhat. He was finally beginning to understand why Harry broke the rules so often. A component missing from the majority of his life. Fun. It was fun to bunk off lessons and give Harry a blowjob. It was fun to spook Weasley with his new found affection for a speccy git. It was fun to shock the entire school by doing a one eighty on your opinion of someone, well maybe more like ninety. He was still Potter, after all.  
At that moment in time they were in the library. Harry had opened his Charms textbook to a random page and was currently straddling Draco's hips. Draco had happily rested his arms on Harry's waist whilst Harry's hands fiddled with Draco's hair. They weren't even kissing. Much. They just liked the simple intimacy. Plus this way he could smell Harry's spicy soap, but under that he could smell something else. Boy, he supposed. That's what Harry said Weasley had said.  
Draco was so taken with this train of thought he'd almost, Almost, forgotten they weren't sat alone. Blaise and the rest of Draco's friends had down right refused to be even in the same vicinity as the two of them. Blaise had scared them off with the Tale Of Breakfast Past.  
Apparently, everyone seemed to have forgotten to tell the Gryffindor lot and therefore, sat around the table watching Draco pay them little to no attention in various levels of disgust were Weasel, Granger, Female Weasel and what seemed to be a very, very bewildered Longbottom.  
Much to Draco's dismay, Harry pecked him on the lips before swivelling round clumsily to face the desk.  
"Potter, it seems a tad unfair for you to be able to study when I have just been demoted, very unceremoniously may I add, to the position of chair" He wasn't really bothered, he didn't have any work anyway. Draco was especially un-bothered when Harry leant back so his back was resting into Draco's chest and he could smell that spicy soap again in Harry's hair.  
"Don't worry," Ron swallowed, "you're not the only one finding it hard to study." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"You didn't have to come, Weasel," he drawled, "I know I'm attractive but if I'm distracting you I won't be offended if you move." Granger who, up until this point was doing a very astute job of pretending not to listen, snorted as the others around the table sniggered as Ron huffed to himself.  
"I'm still confused." Longbottom piped up. "Was the whole 'I hate you' thing a guise for flirting?" His eyes were darting between the two of them.  
"No no. I really hated him." Harry chuckled, wriggling purposefully on Draco's lap, putting pressure on his groin.  
"I assure you the feeling was entirely mutual." Draco said through gritted teeth. "Sometimes I think I still do." He poked Harry in the side, causing an elbow to be jabbed in his ribs.  
"If you two can't sit still may I suggest Harry returns to his own chair?" Hermione pointed her quill at them.  
"Spoil sport." Harry scoffed as he dragged himself out Draco's lap.  
"What did you have to go and say that for, Granger? Now I'm cold and lonely. I don't even have any work to get on with." Draco crossed his arms petulantly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to her notes.  
"You're very quiet, Gin. You okay?" Ron patted his sister's shoulder. "A lot to process, right?" He comforted her as she shrugged.  
"Oh no, Malfoy has always seemed pretty gay." She fiddled with the corner of her parchment. "All makes perfect sense, when you think about it. Lots of people find themselves hating their crush at one time or another, right?" Her eyes flicked to look at Harry swiftly before returning to her parchment. Draco couldn't help but feel a little smug that Female Weasel was so jealous of him.  
"You're right there, Ginerva. I am pretty gay." He flashed her his most charming smile. Longbottom still looked confused. Granger was still studiously ignoring them, Ron looked nauseated, as per usual. Harry looked rather sheepish. But Ginny, well, Ginny didn't look a hundred miles away from how Pansy had looked just a mere 4 hours ago.  
"Fancy going to lunch, Potter? I'll even allow you to sit with the reds." Draco paused. "But we have to go now." Harry's eyebrows quirked. Draco smirked at his boyfriend. "If you catch my drift." He winked before standing and swaggering towards the exit. He smiled at Weasley's "urg" of revulsion as he heard a chair pushed back and light footsteps behind him.  
Draco was just opening the library door when a finger hooked into a belt loop of his trousers and a voice breathed into his ear.  
"What do you want for lunch?" Draco turned and pushed the door open with his arse, walking backwards through it as he caught Harry's tie.  
"You." He bit his lip and was suddenly startled by the crowd of people he had accidentally backed into whilst trying to be sexy. Harry pulled Draco against him in order to stop any further collision and the group of fifth year Ravenclaws giggled as they cleared out of the way.  
"Careful, princess." Harry jested. "Fancy going somewhere quieter?" Harry suggested.  
"Absolutely not." Draco replied before pulling Harry into an open and honest kiss, hands still clasped around his tie. Harry was blushing when Draco pulled back and the Ravenclaws didn't even try to hide their interest anymore.  
"Can we at least move against the wall? We're causing an obstruc-" Draco found himself bored of Harry speaking so much so replaced his words with his tongue as he shoved Harry against the wall.  
"Like this?" Draco asked innocently, kissing Harry again.  
"Uh yes? Something like that." Harry stuttered out as Draco began sucking his jaw again, parallel to the hickey on the other side.  
"Is this public enough for you, Potter?" Draco purred as his hand slip up under Harry's shirt. He was only slightly worried he was going too far as their audience seemed to be growing, however the pressure from Harry's trousers against his leg told him Harry was somewhat unfazed, as did the noises escaping his mouth.  
"If you don't take me somewhere more private right now I will orgasm in the corridor. If that happens I will make sure you do not come by my hand for a week." Harry said aggressively as Draco continued to sucks neck and rub his leg in between Harry's.  
"Now that would be undignified." Draco feigned sincerity. "Better get you to that empty classroom right now." He gestured with his eyes as he proceeded to haul Harry into a fireman's lift and stalk down the corridor with Harry draped over his shoulder.  
"DRACO MALFOY PUT ME DOWN!" Harry squawked in outrage.  
"Come heathenous boy so I may have my way with you!" Draco exclaimed as he kicked the door of the classroom open and flopped Harry down to stand in the middle of a smallish transfigurations room.  
"Draco, what the fuck?" Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms back around Draco's neck.  
"That was a real emergency situation." Draco mocked.  
"Come here." Harry said as he kissed him softly. "You're such a git." He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up gang! I don't hate Ginny nor Pansy I just think it's fun to have them a little jealous for a while. Just ride the wave my friends, I promise they won't be bitches for long! You know what, read it or don't. It's my story. (Please read it I like attention) xxx


	18. Ginny Weasley's Passive Aggression in C#"

"I do hope you realise" Harry chuckled into Draco's mouth as they stood folded round each other outside the main hall. "That you have given me two massive hickeys today and I'm yet to give you one." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.  
"I am aware of this, yes. What are you going to do about it? You going to bruise me, too?" He kissed Harry again, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry loved it when Draco used his teeth, it made him turn to liquid from the waist down.  
"Oh, I'll give you bruises." Harry growled. "Just not on your throat." Draco ground into Harry's words.  
"If we weren't already going to be late for dinner, I'd drag you to my dorm right now." Harry smirked at how aroused Draco was. He was putty in Harry's hands, not that Draco knew that. Harry chose to totally ignore Draco's arousal, knowing how frustrated it would make him. Breaking the intimacy somewhat, but keeping his hands around Draco's neck, Harry took a half step back.  
"Speaking of dinner-" he said in his most suck-up-y voice he could muster, "can we sit at the Gryffindor table?" Draco huffed.  
"But we sat with them at lunchtime and I think Finnegan was flirting with me." Draco grimaced.  
"Unlikely." Harry giggled. "Seamus is as straight as a rod. Anyway I don't feel comfortable that close to Parkinson and we are gonna be sat at Slytherin for the mail tomorrow anyway."  
"I don't actually have to sit with you, you know. I could ditch you and go and find Blaise." Draco crossed his arms. Harry raised his eyebrows in a very accusing manner. They both knew Draco was the one who wanted them to sit at meals together in the first place. He didn't like staring at the back of Harry's head from across the room "like a soldier's wife waiting for her husband to return from war", apparently.  
"Fine." Draco said finally, "But if that Irish git so much as asks me to pass the potatoes I may have to force you to kiss me to prove how uninterested I am."  
"Whatever you say." Harry pecked his lips before disentangling himself from Draco. "Let's go." Harry said cheerily.  
"Fuck your happy-go-lucky attitude, Potter. I don't care if you say he's straight. I was straight a week ago." Harry just giggled as he crossed the hall and swung in beside Ron.  
"We passed you ten minutes ago." Hermione sighed as Draco sat opposite harry and next to her. "I'm surprised you haven't got mouth sores the way you've been sucking each other's faces.  
"Oh don't worry," Draco said grimly, "I'm sure by morning the stubble burn will be showing. Someone didn't shave this morning." Harry blushed but he beamed regardless. "Not that I mind, really." Draco said as he went back to his plate.  
"Is Malfoy sitting with us going to become the norm?" Dean asked from a little way down the table.  
"Every so often." Harry nodded. Dean seemed satisfied with this answer.  
"That's okay, he's much less of a twat now that he's gay." Everyone but Malfoy laughed, but he couldn't quite suppress a smile.  
"Don't understand why, though." Ginny said from next to Dean. "It's not like the food is different over here and we are only in here for an hour, tops." She stabbed her chicken leg, probably imagining it was Draco's leg, or his, Harry thought.  
"Fair point." Draco said in a clipped voice. "However, Parkinson is a complete DRAG at the moment. She's very jealous of Harry, you see and for one reason or another just can't seem to let it lie. All very uncomfortable, ruins the appetite terribly when the atmosphere is stale, don't you find?" He said popping a new potato into his mouth and smiling. "Harry, dear could you pass the broccoli?" Harry dumbly handed Draco the vegetables, unsure of what to say. Was Ginny as jealous as Pansy? She had been okay when that mess of a relationship with Cho had happened.  
Harry had never really thought about it but it suddenly dawned on him that Ginny would probably feel exactly like Pansy does. This revelation came about due to the fact Ginny was currently holding her knife like a weapon and all of a sudden the puzzle pieces fell into place. "Thank you, babe." Draco sweet talked as he placed the broccoli pan back on the table.  
Harry knew Draco was being unnecessarily cruel but there was something really sexy about Draco's smugness that he had him, not Ginny.  
"Well I suppose when you have the representation you do, Malfoy, it would come as a bit of a shock to find out none of those girls meant anything to you. To find out you like dudes and were just leading all those girls on. Or are you leading Harry on instead? Either way," Ginny said, not looking up from her food, "it seems sort of scummy." Harry was scared Draco would snap but he just smiled and swallowed his food.  
"You know us Slytherins. Oh and I can guarantee I'm not going anywhere for a long time." He winked at Dean before going back to his food like nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! So I read the whole of the novel "I'll Give You The Sun" in less thank two days. Would recommend if you like real life books cuz its so GOOD I can't stop thinking about it, made me cry a lot. (Also theres good LGBT rep in it so look it up) Anyway hope you're enjoying this. Quite a short chapter this time but I hope I make up for it in how banter heavy it is. A-Levels are really hard and I'm taking all essay subjects too!!! Love you lots, trying to update at least once a week xxx


End file.
